TfADie, in der es knallt!
by distel
Summary: Habt ihr euch jemals gewundert, wie genau die SchneiderÖztürks herausfinden, das Cem und Lena ein Paar sind?


Lena grinste verschmitzt und spielte mit den Nackenhaaren ihres Freundes über ihr.

„Hmm ... ich weiß nicht ... vielleicht?" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter als sie sah, das Cems Augen sich zu wütenden Schlitzen zusammen zogen. „Ey, was soll 'n das jetzt heißen?!" zischte er. Lena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt sag was!" Cem, der eigentlich auf ihr gelegen hatte seid dem Moment da sie in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht war, setzte sich auf. Lena war gerade von einem Wochenende ei ihrer Tante zurück das ihre Mutter überraschend verlangt hatte. _Ein Streit mit Metin und schon geht's zu Tante Diana, _ hatte sie sich damals genervt gedacht. Sie mochte ihre Tante, wirklich! Aber nicht grade jetzt! Nicht nachdem sie erst seid einem Tag _vor _Reise beginn mit ihrem Stiefbruder zusammengekommen war.

„Boah, Lena! Jetzt sag was!" Lena zwinkerte verwundert mit den Augen. _Was tickt'n der jetzt so aus _ „Was soll'n das jetzt?"

„Du bist das ganze scheiß Wochenende weg und kommst mit voll krasser Laune zurück und wenn ich dich frag ob du Typen kennen gelernt hast, sagst du 'vielleicht'" er äffte verletzt ihre Stimme nach und Lenas Verwunderung wurde zu Rührung. Sie kroch hinter ihn und umarmte ihn von hinten.

„Ich war wegen dir so gut drauf, Dummerchen!"

Cem drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Echt?" Er sah sie durchdringend an. N_ein, eigentlich hatte ich mich eher auf die Übertragung der Schwanenflüge gefreut die bei ZDF läuft... _Lena nickte was bei Cem wiederum zu einem Grinsen führte.

Er drehte den Hals so weit er konnte und sah Lena lange an, auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln. Dann küsste er sie wieder und Lena seufzte erleichtert.

Wie immer, wenn sie sich küssten, blieb es nicht bei einem Kuss. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit lagen bis auf die Unterwäsche der beiden alle anderen Kleidungsstücke in Cems Zimmer verteilt.

Cem's Hände konnte einfach nicht oft genug Lenas Hüfte entlang fahren und wie bei jedem mal musste Lena glucksen.

„Du kitzelst mich wieder", sagte sie leise und sah zu ihr herunter. Er machte ein Gesicht das man nur als Hundebettelblick beschreiben konnte und schaute von seiner Position auf ihrem Bauch zu ihr hoch. Lena musste noch mehr Lachen und strich ihm langsam übers Gesicht wobei sie ihn die ganze Zeit ansah. _Was hab ich ihn vermisst ... das ist so ein besserer Weg einzuschlafen als abends_ _mit an gekauten Stofftieren zu kuscheln.  
_

Cem sah zurück in ihre Augen, aber als ihr Finger sich seinem Mund näherte ergriff er die Gelegenheit und biss zu. Nicht fest natürlich.

„HEY!", rief Lena, als Cem nicht nur ihren Finger in den Mund, sondern auch den Rest ihres Arms langsam zu sich zog. Bald saß sie vor ihm und starre weiterhin in seine Augen.

Cem ließ ihren Finger los und schaute zurück. Plötzlich war keinem von beiden mehr nach Spielereien. Sie vielen förmlich über einander her bis plötzlich.

„HA! Ich wusste doch, Cem hatte gesagt ich soll eine Haarnadel nehmen!"

Lena schrie erschrocken auf und auch Cem starrte geschockt zur Tür.

Metin stand in der offenen Tür, hinter ihm Doris, Yagmur, Nille und Opa Hermi.

Lena schrie erneut und grapschte sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit Cems Decke um ihren fast nackten Körper zu verhüllen. Natürlich war den beiden in der kurzen Zeit die blieb bevor Lena zu ihrer Tante aufbrach und sie zusammen kamen keine Zeit geblieben das dem Rest der Familie zu berichten.

Lena rutschte in die hinterste Ecke des Bettes zurück was jedoch zur Folge hatte das nun Cem in nichts als seinen Boxern vor dem Rest der Familie saß und jeder konnte sich alleine durch das, was dadurch zu sehen war, ausrechnen was vorher in diesem Zimmer vorgegangen war.

Einen Moment herrschte stille bevor Cem wütend rief. „Was soll der scheiß, Baba?!"

Metin war noch immer geschockt und hob langsam die rechte Hand in der er eine Haarnadel trug. „Ich ... wir ..." Lena beobachtete von ihrer Ecke aus wie Cem sich wütend aufrichtete. Nils hatte sich inzwischen schleunigst verzogen, er wusste was für seine Gesundheit gut war, aber Yagmur, Doris und Opa Hermie standen noch immer hinter Metin und starrten um die Wette.

„Was wollt ihr alle in meinem Zimmer?!", verlangte Cem mit scharfer Stimme.

Doris schloss kurz die Augen, dann trat sie vor Metin. „Du hast morgen ja Geburtstag und wir wollten eigentlich dein Geschenk hier verstecken, aber es scheint so als hättest du es schon ausgepackt!" sie starrte ihre Tochter an die immer weiter unter die Decke rutschte.

„Verzeih mir, Cem, aber Geschenke vorher auspacken ist VERBOTEN! LENA! RAUS!"


End file.
